Vince Spalkov
"I believe things when I see them." - Vince Spalkov Vince Spalkov 'is an employee under Soldier: 76's Overwatch Initiative. He was hired in June of 2017 by Soldier: 76 (under the influence of alcohol) due to his perceived potential for combat and work ethic in stressful situations. 'Story Vince was born in Краснодар, Russia in 1994 by parents who quickly moved to the United States a year later to escape the leftover Cold War Omnic hostilities in their homeland. Vince had a fairly decent childhood, although he was bullied throughout school for being a foreigner to the country. This led to him developing aggressive levels of competence and determination in regards to defending himself - he refused to continue to be the little guy. Vince attended a middle school run by Shambali, which had the cultish goal of achieving perfect enlightenment and world peace. Vince started out believing every word of the teachers, but was brutally awakened to reality when Overwatch fell during his junior year in high school and war broke out across the world, shaping his view of life to become more naturalistic, rejecting metaphysical realities and religion. Throughout high school and college, Vince went through several self-defense and fighting programs, being trained in hand-to-hand combat. He also took a big interest in firearms, and owned his first gun at the age of 18. Vince graduated college with an Associate's Degree in Mechanical Engineering and flocked straight to the U.S. military. He completed a rigid 2-year program which continued to shape the soldier-like mentality growing within him. However, the military program did not guarantee his place among the ranks for more than 2 years, and proceeded to drop him among others when funds for the new Trifury peacekeeping program were prioritized. Vince began his job search in the civilian world, when he stumbled upon a lucrative and somewhat shady opportunity to work with the underground remains of Overwatch, headed by Soldier: 76. Vince coincidentally came prepared to the job with a brief military background. He was hired in June of 2017 by Soldier: 76 (under the influence of alcohol) due to his perceived potential for combat and work ethic in stressful situations. Fortunately for Soldier: 76, Vince was well suited for the job and quickly became a very likable recruit. First Mission On July 12th, 2018, Soldier: 76, Tracer and Vince set out to intercept the terrorist group LASR at one of their operating Overwatch bases, Base 32. Vince went in with the assumption that Talon sent out the group to destroy the base because Reaper was giving the soldiers orders. Upon discovering that the base was teeming with LASR clone soldiers, Vince showed great tactical skill and strength upon eliminating the threats with his trusty ACOG rifle. The assault on the base was halted and called off when an unidentified flying person named Silas arrived at the scene. Reaper, although sounding unafraid, was dragged out of sight by the super, leaving the LASR clones to retreat into the woods. Soldier redirected Vince and Tracer to their abandoned previous base, Base 31, to discuss the events. They learned that Sombra was the source of intel for Reaper and LASR, having broken into Vince's house and discovering the base location.